


News to Me

by fandomsandxfiles



Series: Files From the FBI's Most Unwanted [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandxfiles/pseuds/fandomsandxfiles
Summary: Mulder and Scully aren't as careful as they could be after a case.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Files From the FBI's Most Unwanted [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020487
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	News to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published X-Files fic! It's something I wrote really quickly based off [this tumblr post.](https://fandomsandxfiles.tumblr.com/post/626921916944482304/imagine-if-ms-appeared-on-the-news-for-a-case-and) I'm in the process of writing a longer X-Files fic as well and I'm excited for that too :) 
> 
> you can also find this fic on my tumblr [@fandomsandxfiles](https://fandomsandxfiles.tumblr.com/)

Catching serial killers wasn't normally what they did, it was rare that a case would end this definitively, but it was also somewhat comforting. Or, it was for Scully anyway. For once in her career, there were no mentions of ghosts, or aliens, or Bigfoot. The killer was a man, and now he was a man in jail. 

They had to deal with the press for this one, because the other FBI agents had all packed up and left the scene where he was apprehended. And in this small town rumors spread like wildfire, and soon the local news van was rolling in to find out what had gone down. 

They stood out of the way of the cameras and the microphones, watching the reporters inflate the details of the case slightly, and wished they were both at home. Mulder reached over and took Scully's hand, hiding it behind their coats, but she still turned to him in shock. "Mulder, what if they see-" 

"Relax, Scully, we're out of shot on the cameras," he said with an easy smile. "No one is going to notice us, especially not in this crowd. Everyone is a little more occupied with the fact that we just caught a murderer." 

"Mulder, there's an FBI policy against interoffice relationships," she protested. "If someone sees us-" 

"Scully, it's fine, I promise. If you just don't want me to hold your hand-" 

"Don't you dare let go," she whispered back. Mulder turned back towards the news van, a big smile on his face.

So they stood there like that, hands obscured between their large coats, and waited for the newscast to finish. And when Mulder saw the cameras go off, he leaned down and kissed Scully lightly, before she could protest. "Come on let's go home," he said as they walked back to the car. "I want to kiss you without you looking over your shoulder every second." 

***

Walter Skinner was sitting in his office, TV turned on, watching the newscast about the serial killer Mulder and Scully had just caught. He saw the two of them in the background, whispering quietly among themselves, probably thinking that they weren't on camera. The reporter finished her speech and everything was wrapping up. Skinner turned back to the papers on his desk and grabbed the remote to turn the TV off. But before he did, something caught his attention. 

Mulder and Scully caught his attention, to be more specific. 

Why? Because they were kissing. 

The moment was over before Skinner could really register what he saw, but his jaw dropped. "I can't believe those two," he muttered to himself. " _We're just partners Assistant Director,_ " he said in a mimicking voice, shaking his head. " _Strictly professional, that's all, we promise."_

That was two days ago, when they were called in for their yearly review. Skinner highly doubted that they had gotten together in the 48 hours since their meeting, so that meant they had lied to him. And technically, he was supposed to report this. 

You know, he could do that another day. All he had to do was claim he turned off the broadcast seconds before he actually did, and no one would be the wiser. 

Skinner rolled his eyes as he thought about Mulder and Scully. He'd be asking them how long they'd been keeping their relationship a secret from him eventually, but as far as the FBI was concerned, they were strictly professional partners, nothing more.


End file.
